


A Year In The Life

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily discovers she has feelings for her best friend, Rose, after she feels her electric touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year In The Life

_January 2022_

Rose and Lily were the same best friends that they always were. Lily had grown up with Rose because their families were so close, so they saw each other not only at Hogwarts but at every holiday there was. Christmas', birthdays, you name it, they were together for it. So when she won an award for an outstanding writing piece, Rose hugged her friend out of joy and excitement. For Lily, though, it meant an entirely different thing.

When Rose had hugged her, Lily had felt electric pulse through her body at her touch. They'd hugged many times before, and this had never happened until now, so Lily was left confused and worried. She started to get small butterflies in her stomach every time she saw Rose, and she started to take more pride in her apperance whenever she was around. It confused her greatly, because she usually got all these feelings when she fancied boys, not with a girl before.

Lily told herself she must be going mad, or that she was temporarily delusional, because whatever was going on was making her really uneasy.

_February 2022_

Lily and Rose had had many discussions in the past about what they liked in boys, because that's what friends did. Lily, however, tried to look back and use these memories as tips or hints for what she could do to try and get Rose's attention. She still denied she was starting to fancy Rose, but she thought it best to have hints at hand - just in case. Maybe if she got Rose to notice her 'like that', she'd be able to decipher whether or not what she was feeling was true.

The problem with Lily's memories, though, was that all Rose talked about were boys. She wasn't a boy. She didn't know whether Rose even liked girls, or if she did, what she would like in them. Would she go for the butch type? Or would she go for the feminine ones? Lily classed herself as a feminine woman with her short skirts and tight tops that she wore whenever she could get away with it.

Lily decided that she'd stick to what she was currently doing; being a girly girl. If all else failed, at least she'd look attractive to someone.

_March 2022_

Whenever Lily saw Rose now, she found the butterflies in her stomach to be a lot more intense than they had been before. If Rose wore a top with cleavage, you could guarentee Lily would be sneaking peeks whenever she could, and if she was wearing a tight skirt, there was no stopping her from looking at her ass. Lily's only worry was that someone might see and catch her, but she found the 'view' to be far too great to be able to stop doing it. Besides, she reasoned it with the fact she wouldn't mind if anyone looked at her like that, particularly Rose.

They already spent a lot of time together, but now Lily was trying to spend every waking moment with her best friend. Rose must have noticed and found it odd because she mentioned it and asked if there was anything wrong. Of course, Lily said there wasn't and gave her a lovely, sweet smile, which Rose reciprocated. Deep down, Lily knew it was just a smile of friendship, but she couldn't help but try to persuade herself it was due to feelings Rose didn't realise she had yet.

Lily started to go completely out of her way for Rose, doing anything and everything she could to try and get Rose's attention focused on her. It worked, for a short while, until Rose said they should spend a bit of time apart.

_April 2022_

Devastated by the recent news, Lily was confused about how to act. She wanted Rose to love spending time with her, not find it a chore and ask for them to cool off for a bit. It was like they were in a relationship already, only the bad parts of it, and Lily didn't want Rose to get that impression off of her. Knowing she could be fun, and wanting to show Rose a good time, she snuck some alcohol into the dorms one night. Rose was grateful, and it seemed as though their friendship was back to normal again, which made Lily heave a sigh of relief.

Now they were acting as they used to, and taking advantage of the fact that Rose was getting drunk fast, Lily suggested a pillow fight. Being in the state she was, Rose didn't object and seemed to find it very fun as she was giggling and laughing throughout the whole thing. Lily thought it brought them closer together, and perhaps she was right, even if it was in a creepy manner.

Alas, Lily was determined to have things her way and made a decision to carry on with her plan and act like a best friend again, trying not to spend too much time together.

_May 2022_

Lily had been plotting with Rose a lot, to try and get the boys back for the time they threw water balloons over them. She found the time they spent together really intimate, and in her mind told herself that Rose felt the exact same way. Deep down she knew she didn't, but there was no point mithering about that, was there? They giggled and enjoyed spending time with each other, and when they extracted their plan the boys seemed to be really pissed. The payback was successful and in celebration, they snuck some alcohol again.

This time, they started a game of truth or dare with the girls in Rose's dormitory, and Lily really hoped she'd get a good one with Rose. There was only a chance though, but she'd hope for it like mad anyway. After many pointless truth's and a few silly dares, one of the girls finally dared Lily to kiss another girl in the room. Ecstatic, Lily knew exactly who she would pick: Rose. The best part about it was that Rose didn't stop her, joining in with the game and enjoying herself as everyone else did. When they finished, Rose's grin was almost as big as Lily's.

Lily took this as a sign that Rose must like her back, and decided it was time to tell her best friend that she fancied her. Perhaps then, if she was more forward, they could actually start a relationship instead of all this 'flirting' they'd been doing.

_June 2022_

It wasn't long after the truth or dare game that Lily approached Rose, explaining everything to her and that she really liked her. To try and butter her up, Lily told her how attractive she found her and what a good kisser she was. There was no immediate response from Rose, there was just a look of shock and her jaw wide open. Trying to twist everything to be positive, Lily told herself Rose was just shocked that they felt the same way about each other, and she was not prepard for what would come next.

When Rose finally gained her voice, she exploded in anger upon Lily, telling her she found it disgusting and sick, that they were almost family and she knew there was something wrong with her. Rose didn't even stop when she saw the tears streaming down Lily's face and the devastation placed upon it. Lily was utterly crushed, she really didn't think Rose would act this way, and the icing on the cake was when Rose said that even if she were a lesbian, there would be no way she'd fancy her.

Lily tried to recover as quickly as she could after they argued, but it wasn't easy. She knew she couldn't lose Rose, and she'd need to come up with another plan, so she spent many sleepless nights concocting one.

_July 2022_

Lily was exhausted, but she'd finally come up with a strategy. As crazy as it sounded, she was going to tell Rose that she didn't fancy her and she didn't know what she was thinking. She could blame it on the hot weather they were having, or something to that affect, and beg to have their friendship back. Once she'd done that, and they were as normal as they could be again, Lily could start working more subtly on Rose to try and get her to like her. If anything, she'd put the idea of lesbianism in her head.

The trouble was, though, that Rose was avoiding her at every opportunity. Despite them being away from school now and their families spending time together, Rose was doing a pretty good job of keeping out of Lily's way. This upset Lily tremendously, and everyone had noticed what had been going on. They tried to get it ou of them, but neither would say. Lily was grateful for that, at least. She couldn't bear the humiliation if anyone found out what had happened between them.

Lily spent the whole month moping, but as time wore on, the distance seemed to help Rose and they spent little amounts of time together. Not much, but it was better than nothing.

_August 2022_

Lily had had many succesful conversations with Rose since their fallout over a month earlier. She felt progress was being made pretty well and was happy with the outcome, although there was the odd awkward conversation where it all came screaming back to them again. Neither of them had talked about what had happened yet, though Lily planned to any day now. She just needed to pick her timing, when Rose was in a good mood, otherwise she might take it the wrong way.

Eventually, after Rose's Quidditch team, the _Chudly Cannons_ won a match, she found the perfect opportunity to talk to her. Rose was over the moon and very exciteable, so it took a while for Lily to manage to calm her down. Once she'd explained everything, she felt relief inside as she saw a smile emerge across her face. Rose told her she was glad about that, and she'd nearly given her a heart attack. What really made Lily's day, though, was Rose telling her she didn't mean any of the bad things she said, and if she were to ever become a lesbian, she'd most certainly be her first choice.

For Lily, she couldn't have had better news and she was absolutely beaming from ear to ear upon hearing this. Rose might think she was straight, but nobody could ever know until they'd tried both sides of the fence, right?

_September 2022_

Lily went back to school in the most fantastic mood and remembering her drunken kiss with Rose many months previously, she decided that alcohol was the best way to get Rose to question her sexuality. She'd never do anything against Rose's consent, she knew that, she just needed Rose to wake up and notice what was right in front of her: someone who was in love with her. Lily thought that that was what everyone wanted, and as soon as Rose noticed that she'd be genuinely happy.

It was a lot harder to get alcohol this term, though. The HeadMaster had put on strict rules since he'd heard about the escapades last year, and it took her until the end of the month to get hold of some. Not only that, but Lily had to make sure she got Rose on her own. There could be no interference from other girls this time around, Lily wanted it to be a completely private affair or things might turn sour, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it if that happened.

Lily suggested she and Rose go into the old Potion Masters classroom and have some fun, and since they were never that keen on him, she agreed. All Lily had to do was bring the alcohol, and now she'd secured that she didn't forsee any other problems.

_October 2022_

They both drank a lot that night, and Lily could hardly deny she enjoyed the drinking games they played. After two hours, both of them were completely drunk and finding it hard to manouevre around. Lily decided to take advantage of the situation, despite how drunk she was,and leaned in for a passionate but sloppy kiss. To her surprise, Rose didn't protest at all and kissed her back, even trying to use her tongue. Lily didn't like this, though, and pulled away. Rose seemed a little miffed, but she didn't have to for long as Lily was slowly taking her clothes off.

The only problem was that since they were both drunk neither of them could properly do anything without stumbling about. Lily managed to hike Rose's skirt up to her hips, but once she got past her knickers, she couldn't balance enough to actually pleasure Rose, which was what she had been planning. Giggling, they decided to give it up as a lost cause, but made a drunken pact that they would continue when they were sober.

Lily really hoped Rose actually meant that pact, and that she wasn't just saying it because she was unaware and intoxicated.

_November 2022_

The first few days after their drunken encounter were awkward and uncomfortable, but Lily was lucky in that Rose didn't ignore her like she secretly thought she would. She didn't want her to, but after events earlier this year, she worried that would be the only outcome. They didn't talk about it, but Lily caught Rose smiling to herself often and she just knew, off instinct, that she was thinking about what they almost did and how good it would have felt. Lily didn't know how she was going bring up them carrying on with it, though.

They got such bad hangovers that it put them off drinking so much for quite some time. They hung out and giggled together, stayed with their inside jokes and made fun of the boys as usual, but now there was a connection between them. When they touched each other, Lily could have sworn that Rose felt the butterflies that she did too. Of course she didn't ask, but she thought it was pretty obvious. Luckily not to anyone else, though. If they ever did get in a proper relationship she knew the boys would make fun of them, being the immature ones that they were.

Lily decided to just leave things as they were for now, hoping that eventually something would happen out of the blue and bring them closer together.

_December 2022_

For a while now, Lily had gotten the feeling Rose was looking funnily at her, finding something awkward. She didn't know why, since they'd been fine ever since the encounter and it seemed odd to just develop it now. Whenever she smiled at Rose, Rose would blush and turn away. It didn't upset Lily, as she didn't seem to be annoyed with her, it just confused the hell out her. Perhaps the boys were right, girls were just confusing! But no, the day when Lily started to listen to the boys was when all logic and reason went out the window.

Eventually, Lily found out why Rose was acting as she was. She'd finally come over and brought up the issue. She told Lily she'd been struggling with her feelings for her and had finally worked out what she wanted. Lily felt amazing when Rose said she wanted them to be together, but they had to take it slowly and keep it a secret until everything was out of the woods. Well, this was fine by Lily, because it was better than just being friends, after all.

Lily ended the year with a new New Years Resolution: to enjoy the next year that she had with Rose, even if they were only secret lovers. Besides, Lily suspected the sneaking around would be quite fun, and she had always liked the risky side of life. Luckily, so had Rose.


End file.
